


The Art of Sexting

by SwanBot



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexting, bwecht, ninjadoop, razzabrian, razzadoop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanBot/pseuds/SwanBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Barry sext each other for the first time and things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work inspired by the following exchange from Grumpcade: Tetris Axis (Part 3) 
> 
> Barry: You gotta prove your worth. Then prove your girth!  
> Brian: Woah, Barry. I have pictures I can show you.  
> Barry: Really?  
> Brian: Yeah.  
> Barry: Yeah fuckin’ Snapchat me, bro.  
> Brian: Have you heard about this thing called ‘sexting’?  
> Barry: Mm...  
> Brian: Do you want to sext later?  
> Barry: What does that entail?  
> Brian: I don’t know. I’ve never done it before. I hear it’s rad.  
> Barry: I like rad things.  
> Brian: I know you do.  
> Barry: I’m open to new experiences, new things, new friends.  
> Brian: Yeah, let’s... Guys if you want Barry to sext with me, tweet @razzadoop. Do it. Hashtag #doit.  
> Barry: You know how much I love when you...  
> Brian: Oh, no.  
> Barry: Oh, you are fucked.  
> Brian: Yes, I am.  
> Barry: This is exactly what it’s going to be like when you sext me later.  
> Brian: (laughs)  
> Barry: Just straight up fucked.  
> Brian: Ugh, yeah you beat my ass at that.  
> Barry: I’ll beat your ass later when we.. (laughs)  
> Brian: When we what, Barry? Just close out the joke!  
> Barry: When we have... platonic...  
> Brian: When we sext.  
> Barry: Friendly, everyday sex.

"Jesus. Bar, Twitter is exploding about that sexting thing we joked about a few weeks ago on Grumpcade,” Brian exclaimed as he scrolled through his phone. 

“I know, it’s been flooding my notifications all day!” Barry shows Brian his cell phone display. Twitter notifications flew past in an endless, unreadable stream. "I think it might actually blow my phone up,” he paused as he turned the mobile notifications off for Twitter, “Does that mean we gotta do it?”

Brian shrugged as his mouth twisted into a sly grin, “Gotta give the Lovelies what they want.”

Barry hesitated, “OK, so I ask again, what does that entail?”

“I did some research after we recorded that episode. It’s actually pretty simple to understand. You know what phone sex is, right?” Brian stated. 

Barry sighed, mildly irritated as Brian put on his ‘professor voice’.  “Yeah.”

“It’s like phone sex but with texting. Hence, ‘sexting’. It’s a portmanteau of ‘sexy texting’.”

“Oh! Really, that’s it? That makes sense.” Barry raised an eyebrow. He stood in thought for a moment and stared at his cell phone. “I guess I’ll start then.” 

“Eager, are we?” Brian smirked.

Barry narrated his text, “Brian u r so hot. Flame emoji, poop emoji… And send. There. See, I said you’re hot shit.” He beamed.

Brian’s phone chimes in his hand, "Oh, c’mon, Barry. We are educated adult men. We can at least use proper grammar and spelling. Send it again.”

“But we’re texting. Isn’t that what it’s supposed to look like?” Barry pouted.

“Send it again,” Brian said sternly.

“Alright, alright. Mister Bossy-Pants.. There. Does “The Professor” approve?” Barry responded, a little flustered, as he re-typed his message.

Brian’s phone chimes again, “Yes, very good. This is an art form, Barry. The art of sexting,” he laughs, “Now I’ve gotta get back to work and so do you. Expect something later,” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Barry sighed, “Yep,” popping the ‘p’ sound.

They both went on about their daily business: Brian in the soundproof booth with his keyboard working on tasty jams for Ninja Sex Party’s next album and Barry behind a tower of computer screens, headphones on, loading new footage to be edited for the channel. This goes on for about an hour when Barry’s phone chimes and vibrates in his pocket. He pulls down his headphones and takes out his phone. 

It was Brian finally messaging back.  _ Where would you take me if we were going to go on a date? _ It read. That was much more tame than Barry had expected. 

He bit his lips together in thought and replied,  _ I would take you to a nice dinner, maybe a drink or two. Then we could go to a movie. _

_ Dark, quiet.. Perfect for making out. _

A flutter rose in his stomach. Barry tried to divert.  _ Um.. Yeah, but then we wouldn’t see the movie. _

_ I wouldn’t care about the movie because I’d be making out with you. _

Barry knew this was a joke. It was a joke still, right?  _ Brian. This is weird.  _ He texted back.

_ It’s for the Lovelies. Remember, I said we were going to post it on the Grumps Twitter. Just play along. Not serious. Platonic, friendly, everyday sexting, right? _

Barry covered his eyes with his free hand and groaned.  _ Shit. I said that didn’t I? _

_ Sure did,  _ the phone chimed back. Barry could imagine Brian plotting the most raunchiest things to send.

_ OK… So we make out in the movie theater. Then what?  _ Maybe letting Brian take the lead would ease his discomfort.

_ I don’t know about you, but that would get me all hot and bothered. I would run my fingers through your hair.. Kiss down your jaw.. To your neck. _

Barry felt a heat rise in his core. His face flushed and his heart started beating faster. He lifted his slackened hand to text back,  _ Brian.. _

A minute passed and his phone chimed again.  _ Are you getting uncomfortable? We can stop if you want. Pick it up later. _ Brian messaged.

_ No. That’s me whispering your name when you kiss me. I guess I’m not getting the texting bit..  _

_ Oh. OK. What would you like me to do to you? _

Barry heaved a ragged sigh and conceded to play along.  _ Let’s ditch the movie and go back to my place. Dan’s gone for the weekend. As you know. _

_ Yeah! Who’s driving? _

_ I’m driving. I’m taking  _ you _ on a date, remember?  _ Barry grinned. This was getting kind of fun.

_ Right. So while you’re driving, I put my hand on your leg. Slowly inch up.. _

_ Brian, we’ll crash and die. I don’t want to be one of those road head statistics.  _ Barry chuckled at his own text.

_ Wow. Who said I was gonna suck your dick? A little ambitious, are we? Unless that’s what you want.. ;) _

A hot pang went through Barry’s whole body. The image was in his head now. The prospect of fellatio in a moving vehicle terrified him, but the thought of Brian going down on him at all made his hands start to shake.

_ Maybe.. not in the car though.  _ Barry responded, face twisted, trying to maintain control over himself. He lifted his hands and phone up to see a tenting in his pants.

_ Don’t worry, I’ll stop before your crotch.  _ Barry’s phone chimed again. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was grateful that no one else was in the office today except him and Brian.

_ Thanks. We’re at my place now. _

_ You should open the car door for your date.  _ Barry grinned at Brian’s response.

_ Right. I open the car door for you and offer my hand to you. _

_ What a gentleman.  _ He could feel the sarcasm dripping from the phone.

_ I pull you up and into a kiss. Right on the mouth! _ Barry responded, his heart still fluttering in his chest.

_ Mm.. We’re not even inside yet. _

_ You mean you’re not even inside yet. lol  _ He bit his bottom lip and grinned.

_ Woah. Good one. _

_ Thanks. We would go inside and go straight to the bedroom. _ He nodded his head as he typed.

_ Aw, Bar, did I get you all riled up? ;) _ With Brian’s reply, he looked down again at his lap, cheeks flushing again.

_ I totally have the hugest boner right now.  _ He pauses.  _ Like for real. _ A moment passes with no response.

_ Me, too. _ The screen read. He swallowed in disbelief at what he began to type, his fingers seeming to move on their own.

_ Prove it. You said you had pictures. _ His hands quivered with anticipation. Water. He needed to cool off a bit before he truly lost his mind. He clicked the lock button on his phone and the screen went dark. As he sipped from his water bottle, the phone jingled and buzzed again. “New Multimedia Message,” it read. He gulped the water. _ Brian didn’t really... Did he? _ Barry thought as he slid his thumb across the display screen. The image that appeared sent him into a choking fit, sputtering water over his desk.

Barry wiped his wet mouth on his sleeve and stared wide-eyed at the picture Brian had just sent. In the picture, Brian was holding the base of his shaft, showing off his erection. It was thick and veiny, the head exposed and pink. Barry saw the carpet and padded walls of the recording room. He immediately became aware that Brian was only a few hundred feet away from him with a throbbing erection. He thought back to the time Brian unbuttoned his shirt during a livestream. When he fed him Holly’s homemade pie.. All the sexual comments and jokes during recordings. Barry had passing thoughts about Brian sexually, but up until this moment he had thought of it only as 'bros being bros': a joke. It was getting real. Too real?

He took a moment to collect his thoughts and texted back,  _ Wow. _

_ You wanted me to prove my girth, didn’t you?  _ Barry imagined the smug look on Brian’s face.

_ Impressive. _ Barry replied.

_ Your turn. I showed you mine, now show me yours.  _

“Shit,” Barry whispered aloud. This was real. This wasn’t some D-Club shenanigans. Barry believed Brian seriously wanted to see his dick. He hesitated as he convinced himself to go through with it, fingers hovering over the text display.

_ Let me get to the bathroom. I don’t want anyone walking in on me taking a dick pic… _ Even though he knew that he and Brian were the only ones in the office today.

_ Whatever you need, baby boy.  _ Brian replied. Barry shivered.

He huffed a breath and got up from his chair, making sure to save all of his work. He wasn’t sure where this was going to lead and wanted to be prepared. He put his phone in his pocket and tried to shake out his nerves. He had never received a dick pic before, let alone sent one. He made his way to the bathroom and realized that this part of their sexting adventure would definitely not make it to Twitter. He entered the bathroom and took care to lock the door, then took the phone out of his pocket and placing it on the edge of the sink. He turned to face himself on the mirror, bracing his arms against the countertop. This was happening. He was going to do this. Was he going to do this? What happens next? What if Brian teased him? What if Brian wants to... What if… Thoughts shot rapidly through his mind as he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked down and was reminded of how much Brian turned him on just through text messages. How long had it been since someone did that for him? Taking in a long, deep breath, Barry unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.  _ Here we go. No turning back now. _ He thought as he brought up the camera on his phone, pulls the front of his boxers, and snaps a picture of his erection.  _ Send. _

A chime rang outside the bathroom door, startling Barry and sending a shock up his spine. He feverishly rezipped, rebuttoned, and rebuckled. He grabbed his phone and threw open the door.

“Brian?” Barry froze in the doorway.

“Noice.” Brian leaned against the wall across from the bathroom, looking at his phone. His eyes rose to see Barry’s shocked expression.

“Brian! What the hell! You knew I was in there taking a picture of my dick!” Barry shouted.

“Yeah, for me.” Brian raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah.. well.. there.. it.. is..” Barry grumbled and scratched the back of his head, blushing furiously.

Brian stared at his phone again, then glancing down to Barry’s crotch, then looked him right in the eye. “You know I think I might have to check it out in person. You know they say cell phone cameras make you look different.” He smiled deviously. “Prove your girth, Barry. If you want to, of course.”

“Brian, are you.. Do you want.. Are we.. For real?” Barry stammered.

“You know I always keep it real, baby boy,” Brian tapped a finger on Barry’s chest. Barry shuddered at his touch. “Can I kiss you?” Brian closed the space that seemed like the size of a galaxy to Barry.

“Yes,” Barry breathed.

Brian’s finger became a palm on Barry’s chest. He was sure Brian could feel his pulse racing with every inch of the gap closing. Brian’s hands slid up Barry’s neck and cupped his cheeks. Barry shuddered a breath and Brian pressed their lips together. Barry’s body felt so hot it could melt. He moved his lips against Brian’s, running his tongue along his lower lip. Brian met Barry’s tongue with his. Faltering back and dizzy, Barry broke away. Brian’s face remained close.

“What do you say, Barry? Do you want to take this to the next level?” Brian’s eyes dug into him and his voice dripped with lust.

Barry nodded.

“Don’t be so nervous. I’ll take care of you,” Brian cooed as he ran a thumb over one of Barry’s ribs.

“Somewhere else. I don’t want to hear Ross bitch about the sanctity of the Grump Space if he finds out,” Barry huffed.

Brian chuckled, “Where do you want to go?”

“My place. Dan’s…”

“Gone for the weekend. Right,” Brian grinned, “I’ll drive this time. Let’s go.” He reached out for Barry’s hand. Barry took it and Brian pulled him along, pausing at the front door. Barry felt a rush of excitement and held Brian against the door, kissing him fiercely before they left for the parking lot.

In the car, Barry returned to stiff and nervous. He clenched his hands into fists and glued them to his knees. Brian noticed and slid his hand under Barry’s, intertwining their fingers.

“You know, we joke a lot on the show, but I know there’s been some... sexual tension between us. I mean, I can’t say I haven’t thought about you that way,” he chuckled, trying to ease the tension. 

“Me, too. I just never thought anything would actually happen,” a smile grew on Barry’s face.

‘Why not? You’re cute. You smell good and you have a really nice ass, you know. Great smile, too.” Brian squeezed Barry’s hand.

“Thanks. I just feel like you’re a wolf and I’m a scared little bunny,” Barry commented deadpan. Brian tried not to laugh.

“Don’t worry, Bar. I’ll take care of you,” Brian takes his hand away to put the car in park as they pulled into Barry’s apartment complex. “Here we are.” He turns to Barry, raising his eyebrows, continually searching for hesitation. He pecked Barry on the nose and jumps out of the car. Before Barry can unbuckle his seatbelt and reach for the door handle, Brian swung it open and offered his hand.

Barry inhaled deeply as his muscles finally start to relax. “Well, this seems familiar,” he grinned. Brian hoisted him out of the car and yanked him into his chest. They lock eyes, then lock lips. 

Barry smiled against Brian’s mouth, “But we’re not even inside yet.” 

Brian pulled away and gave Barry a wicked grin, raising an eyebrow, “You mean  _ I’m _ not even inside yet.”

Barry rolled his eyes, “Let’s go.” He led Brian by the hand to the door and unlocked it. They took their shoes off and Brian approached Barry, wrapping his fingers around his waist. Barry ran his fingers over Brian’s muscled arms.

“Let’s take it slow, OK? Have you ever..” Brian gazed at Barry with curiosity and concern.

“Done it in the butt? No. I want to give you the honor of taking my butt cherry.” Barry tried to lighten the mood. 

Brian squeezed him and ran his thumbs over Barry’s hip bones. “I  _ am  _ honored. Really though, I  _ want _ you to feel safe and I  _ don’t want  _ you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to. We’ll use safewords, alright? Yes or green is go. Yellow is slow down. Red is stop. I’ll stop whatever I’m doing. None of this Big Bad Wolf stuff.” 

Barry licked his lower lip and nodded, “I  _ do  _ feel safe with you. Thank you. Green. Let’s go.” His heart was pounding out of his chest, a nervous knot forming in his gut. His raging boner had settled in the car, but the closeness to Brian was bringing about its return. Brian nuzzled his cheek into the crook of Barry’s neck, stubble rubbing against tender skin, and whispered in his ear.

“Remember when you called me Mister Bossy-Pants? That’s kinda my thing,” he nibbled on Barry’s earlobe then continued, “I like to be in control. Is that OK with you?”

“G-green..” Barry shuddered as Brian sucked on his earlobe and started to move down his neck. Barry could feel him grinning against his skin.

“Good boy. This is going to be fun.” Brian moved his mouth to the crook of Barry’s shoulder and bit down roughly, causing Barry to inhale sharply. Brian huffed a laugh, “Too easy. Too... easy to get you going.” A hand crept down firmly cupping the swell in Barry’s jeans. Barry rolled his head back and groaned. Brian kissed the center of his throat, then leaned back to unbutton Barry’s shirt slowly, one button at a time. The anticipation of Brian’s touch against his bare skin made Barry feel like an inferno. Brian wrestled the shirt from his shoulders and yanked the undershirt over Barry’s head, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. Brian began walking forward, pressing Barry’s bare back into a wall. He grabbed Barry’s wrists and pinned them above his head. 

“The waiting is just...  _ excruciating _ isn’t it?” Brian smirked, watching his nails down Barry’s chest. 

“Brian, please,” Barry moaned quietly.

“Please, what, Barry?” Brian ran the pad of his thumb over Barry’s nipple.

“I’m not going to last very long if we keep going slow like this,” Barry whispered.

“What’s that, Barry? You want me to speed things up? Ask politely and I might oblige,” Brian leaned in and sucked on the same nipple.

“Fuck,” Barry hissed. “Please, sir, may we go to the bedroom now?” Barry’s hips bucked against Brian. Brian felt a pang after being addressed as ‘sir’.

“Sir? Mm… You can keep doing that.” He released Barry’s arms and cupped his face fiercely, mashing their lips together. 

He guided Barry to the bedroom, making Barry walk backwards. He unbuckled and whipped off Barry’s belt as they moved, only breaking apart for Brian to remove his own shirt. Barry clawed at Brian’s back. Their teeth clacked together and tongues fought as they kissed. Brian pushes Barry onto the edge of the bed. He unbuttoned his own jeans and let them slide to the floor, revealing his fully erect cock. Heat rushed to Barry’s face and his own dick twitched at the sight of it. It seemed bigger in person. Barry stared slack-jawed. 

“Look at what you’re doing to me, Barry,” Brian whined and lifted Barry’s chin. “Suck it,” he commanded. 

“Yes, sir,” Barry beamed and sunk from the bed and onto his knees. Brian grabbed Barry’s hair, pulling gently at first as Barry took the head into his mouth. The warm heat caused Brian to groan.

“Good boy,” Brian moaned and tightened his grip on Barry’s head. 

Barry licked from the base to the tip finishing the stroke by twirling his tongue around the head. A bead of precome stuck to his tongue as he pulled away.

“You look so beautiful with your mouth around my dick.” Brian inhaled sharply as Barry took more into his mouth, humming at the praise. Barry began to move faster and deeper. Brian’s breathing grew heavier and he shuddered as it became almost too much. “Up.”

Brian pulled Barry up to sit on the bed again. “Lay back. Condoms. Lube.” 

Barry sighed and shuddered as he fell backwards onto the bed. “Bedside table, top drawer.” Brian retrieved the necessities and set them nearby. 

“Now I’m going to blow your mind to shit,” he said shooting a devious look at Barry as he pulled Barry’s pants and boxers off. “Oh, where have you been hiding, you naughty thing?” He admired Barry’s stiff cock. Brian climbed over Barry, making sure to hover low enough for the head of Barry’s penis to brush against his chest hair as he made his way to Barry’s face. “You have been such a good, obedient boy. You deserve a reward.” Barry’s face twisted in pleasure and a moan escaped as Brian ground his belly against Barry’s cock.

“Fuck…” Barry breathed.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Brian smirked.

“Yes, si--ah!” Barry gasped as Brian took his penis in hand.

“Good.” Brian bit into Barry’s chest, moving down inch by inch until he arrived at Barry’s cock. He gave the head a rough suck. 

“Fuck, Brian!” Barry cried out and Brian began to expertly suck his cock. He braced himself on one elbow, allowing his free hand to pump Barry’s stiff cock. Barry couldn’t remember ever being this hard. And where had Brian learned to suck dick? Brian took Barry’s cock all the way to the hilt, his nose pressing against Barry’s pubic hair. He pulled back, sucking the whole way.

“Jesus, Brian…”

Brian moved back so he was kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. He grabbed Barry’s thighs and pulled to be face to face with his tight hole.

“Hold your legs,” Brian commanded as he clutched Barry’s hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh. The hot breath against his sensitive bits sent waves of pleasure coursing through Barry’s body. Brian pressed the flat of his tongue against Barry’s hole, fingers gripping tighter on his hips. A guttural moan escaped from Barry as Brian licked his asshole. This was a completely new experience for him and it was already blowing his mind to shit. Barry’s hand moved to stroke his cock.

“Uh-uh,” Brian slapped his hand away and Barry whimpered pitifully. “No touching. You are going to come when I say you can.”

Barry whined pathetically then moaned again with pleasure as Brian moved a slick fingertip around the border of his entrance.

“Mmm.. Open wide.” Brian teased as he pressed the finger inside. Barry was coming undone. If this was just one finger, how phenomenal will Brian’s cock feel?

“Ah, fuck. Mm... Brian! Feels so good…” Barry groaned.

“I like when you get vocal, baby boy. Tell Daddy what you want.” Brian pressed a second finger inside.

“Please, Daddy, I want you to fuck me. I want you to shove that giant cock of yours inside my tight hole,” Barry sputtered. Brian quivered and he pushed a third finger in. Barry moaned loudly.

“I want to get you nice and warmed up before I fuck you. My cock is so big and your hole is so tight. I don’t want to hurt you.” Brian pressed his fingers in further, brushing against the bundle of nerves deep inside. This sent Barry spinning.

“Oh, fuck. Daddy, please fuck me. I can’t stand it anymore.” Barry’s chest rose and fell deeply, shuddering with each breath. Brian removed his fingers and stood up as Barry whined at the loss of the feeling of fullness. Brian unwrapped the condom and slid it over his throbbing erection. He made sure it was good and slick before pushing Barry further up the bed. Brian situated himself between Barry’s legs, pulling them up onto his shoulders.

“I want to see you fall apart as I fuck you. I want to see your face as I make you come all over yourself,” Brian growled. 

Barry groaned as Brian poured lube into his crack and rubbed the head along his hole.

“Shit,” Barry hissed. “Oh, Brian…”

Brian moaned as he pushed inside gently, allowing Barry to adjust around him. The tightness was overwhelming. The soft whimpering noise that came out of Barry nearly made Brian come then and there. He slowly pushed in further.

“You’re so big, Brian. You’re going to rip me in half.” Barry looked up at Brian, his face a mix of absolute ecstasy and disbelief.

“I won’t hurt you, baby boy. I want to make you feel good,” Brian continued pushing in until the full length of his cock was inside Barry. He stilled as Barry’s asshole pulsed around his dick. Brian leaned in to kiss Barry tenderly, surprised at the flexibility of Barry’s legs. This changed their position slightly, allowing Brian to go deeper into Barry. Barry moaned against Brian’s mouth. Brian broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Barry’s.

“We can go as slow as you want. Let me know when you want to keep going. The first time is intense,” Blue eyes met and Barry nodded.

“I-I’m ready. Green,” he stammered. Brian kissed his forehead and pushed himself up, bracing his arms next to Barry’s head. He slowly began to roll his hips back and forth. Barry’s back arched beneath him, pressing Barry’s cock into Brian’s stomach.

“Fuck, Barry, even going this slow you are so fucking sexy I can’t stand it. You’re going to make me lose my mind.” He gained a slow rhythm as he rocked his cock in an out of Barry’s hole. 

“Faster, please, Brian,” Barry pleaded.

“Mm. I love that you’re begging me for my cock,” Brian increased his speed slightly. “Like that?” 

“More, please. Fuck! You feel so good inside me,” Barry whined.

“Barry, do you want to get straight up fucked?” Brian raised an eyebrow and thrust hard once into Barry.

“Ah! Fuck! Yes! Fuck me, please!” Barry pushed his head into the mattress as he howled.

Brian thrust into him hard again, the groans coming from Barry’s gaping mouth making him dizzy. Brian had to finish, but not before Barry. Brian was normally in complete control of himself, but Barry was causing him to slip. The sensation from Barry completely succumbing to his pleasure was so arousing, it made Brian want to let go, too. He continued pumping his dick into Barry as both of them quivered from the feeling. Brian knew he was hitting Barry’s sweet spot as the younger man panted and groaned under him. 

“I want to come, Brian. Please let me come.” Barry croaked.

“Come for me, Barry. You’ve been a very good boy,” Brian huffed as Barry spilled hot and thick over them both. Barry shook and wailed beneath him. “Fuck, Barry…” Brian shuddered and pumped a few shaky times, his head falling onto Barry’s sweat-drenched chest as he came. “Barry…” He groaned into soaked chest hair.

The men stayed, panting and dizzy. They were both drained in more than one way. Brian softened inside Barry and slid out, causing Barry to groan.

“Fuck…” Barry whispered into Brian’s hair. Barry’s legs slid down gently and Brian rolled over onto his back next to him. They laid in silence for a few minutes as they caught their breath, heads turned in and still drinking in each others bodies.

Brian finally moved away, removing the condom and throwing it into the trashcan. Barry still couldn’t move. The soreness was creeping in and the whole experience left not just his dick, but his whole body limp.

“Washcloths are in the bathroom?” Brian asked as he headed towards the doorway.

“Yeah,” Barry breathed and laid a hand on his chest. He looked down on the mess he--they made. Brian returned with a moist washcloth and cleaned himself and Barry off.

“There. Much better,” Brian smiled. “How are you feeling?”

Barry heaved a sigh. “Good. Real good. Best I’ve felt in a while,” Barry beamed.

“I’m glad. But I’m also fucking starving and I don’t know about you, but I’d like to get the taste of dick out of my mouth. When you can function again, you wanna take a shower and then go get something to eat? Maybe get a drink or two and go see a movie?” Brian ran his fingers over Barry’s sweaty forehead.

“A movie? Dark… Quiet… Perfect for making out,” Barry said weakly, smiling and looking into Brian’s eyes. They laughed and continued to bask in the glow until hunger finally overcame them. Barry hoisted himself up and they walked hand in hand, still completely naked, to start their first date.


End file.
